


Balans bieli

by pelle_kb



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie szkodzi, przyzwyczaiła się do półśrodków i niepełnych liczb. To właśnie ona, cała Dualla, idealnie zbalansowana i zawsze pośrodku. Uśmiech na twarzy, słuchawki na uszach, zawsze współczujące słowo, nigdy łez w oczach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balans bieli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [le_mru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/gifts).



**Balans bieli**

[ ](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j236/pelle_kb/?action=view&current=3913135141_ffd988e6a5_o.jpg)

Kara i Lee tkwią w swoich objęciach.

Nieważne, że cali pokryci są krwią, siniakami i strupami, że przed chwilą walczyli z taką pierwotną energią i furią, jakby zamierzali się zatłuc na śmierć. Wszyscy widzą, że są dla siebie stworzeni, w tym właśnie momencie, prawda, tak długo skrywana pod kamieniem z Nowej Capriki wychodzi na jaw i ukazuje się w świetle reflektorów. Tworzą nierozłączy duet niczym planeta i jej pieprzony satelita, zawsze blisko, nigdy w zbytnim oddaleniu.   
Nie trzeba było specjalnej spostrzegawczości, by zrozumieć, że w czasie walki to tylko wyglądało tak, jakby chcieli się zabić, a naprawdę chodziło o coś zupełnie innego.

Biedny Sam, który (chciał) myślał inaczej.

Dee jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się tak bardzo samotna.

Sam mówi:

— Spadam stąd. — I w następnej sekundzie zmierza ku wyjściu.

Dee zabiera trzy kolejne rozważenie tego, co do tej pory spychała gdzieś do tyłu, między dalsze płaty mózgu. Trochę szczypią ją oczy, ale to nic, piecze zupełnie jak po tym produkowanym teraz masowo bezzapachowym szamponie, na który jest chyba trochę uczulona.

Wychodzi za Andersem.

*

Dee rozważa swoje szanse.

To nietrudne, w końcu robi coś takiego przez całe życie.

Rozważa swoje szanse, gdy wybiera liceum. Decyduje się w końcu na to lepsze, dalej od rodziców i gromadki młodszego rodzeństwa (starszy brat zdążył się wyprowadzić i założyć własną rodzinę na Gemenonie), ale bliżej upragnionej przyszłości, która jeszcze wtedy nie przybiera ostatecznych kształtów.

Rozważa swoje szanse, gdy składa papiery na kilka kierunków i dostaje się na wszystkie z nich (opłaciło się wybrać tamto liceum). Ojciec usiłuje wybrać za nią prawo (Dee przechodzi przez myśl, że być może musiałaby bronić ludzi pokroju Zareka i to ostatecznie przesądza sprawę), ale jego córka jest naprawdę uparta. Zresztą, złożyła tam papiery tylko dlatego, żeby nie było, że nie próbowała, ale w życiu nie pomyślałaby, że zostanie przyjęta. Kiedy osiemnastoletnia Anastasia obstaje przy swoim i wyjeżdża, by studiować technologię komunikacji na prestiżowym uniwersytecie w stolicy Piconu, senior rodu ostentacyjnie zamyka się w swoim gabinecie.

Ojciec nie odzywa się równe sześć miesięcy i tyle samo Dee nie wraca do domu.

Pojawia się dopiero w czasie przerwy semestralnej i wtedy Stavon Dualla wypowiada znaczące słowa: „Podaj mi herbatę, córko”, co znaczy, że już nie żywi (przynajmniej nie aż tak bardzo) urazy, ale Anastasia wie, że w głębi ducha wciąż go to boli. Dee wraca na uniwersytet, uczy się, zdaje egzaminy, bawi się z przyjaciółmi i co kilka miesięcy stara się odwiedzić rodzinę. Ze wszystkimi dogaduje się znakomicie, tylko z ojcem ma zawsze problemy.

Rozważa swoje szanse, gdy oznajmia mu, że idzie do wojska, senior rodu spogląda na swoją córkę, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Stavon Dualla stwierdza, że wojsko to żart, a ona, Anastasia, musiała zwariować, skoro chce się do niego zapisać, i że on umywa od tego ręce, zwłaszcza, jeżeli stanie się coś złego.

Rozważa swoje szanse, gdy Cyloni atakują i niszczą wszystkie Dwanaście Kolonii. Nie, wtedy właściwie nie ma już czego rozważać, a na pewno nie zostało jej czasu, by pogodzić się z ojcem po tej strasznej kłótni, która poróżniła ich zaledwie trzy tygodnie wcześniej. Cyloni wymazali z ich przyszłości cały ten okres _pomiędzy_ , chociaż Dee nie wiedziała za bardzo, co miałoby się tam znaleźć. Ważne jednak, że stracili tę szansę, że cały ten potencjał i każde _może gdyby_ zostały jej zabrane, że została z nich zwyczajnie ograbiona.

Rozważa swoje szanse, gdy Billy, i gdy Lee, i gdy znowu Billy, i pierścionek, i Lee, i kolacja, i później, gdy Billy umiera, rozważa swoje szanse po raz ostatni i decyduje się spróbować, nawet, jeżeli (wie) domyśla się, że Lee nigdy nie będzie tak całkowicie i w stu procentach jej.

Nie szkodzi, przyzwyczaiła się do półśrodków i niepełnych liczb. To właśnie ona, cała Dualla, idealnie zbalansowana i zawsze pośrodku. Uśmiech na twarzy, słuchawki na uszach, zawsze współczujące słowo, nigdy łez w oczach.

Rozważa swoje szanse, gdy zostawia męża na ringu z tą kobietą, która właściwie nie musiała robić nic, żeby ich rozdzielić. Tak samo wyszło, a może po prostu nigdy do końca nie byli razem, tylko spotkali się gdzieś w pół drogi (o, proszę, znowu te cholerne półśrodki) do miejsca, gdzie tak naprawdę mieli trafić. Cieszy się chociaż z tego, co dostała wcześniej, ale tak cholernie boli, że nie było tego _więcej_.

Rozważa swoje szanse, zawsze.

*

— Myślisz, że wiedzą?

Dee nie patrzy mu w oczy. Szybko znajduje swoje majtki i wsuwa je na siebie. Wolno i metodycznie, jak wszystko, co robi, kiedy nie jest w CIC (tam liczy się przede wszystkim szybkość przekazu, szybkość działania, nie ma czasu na zawahanie czy zbytnie przemyślenia). Tuż nad pępkiem widzi czerwone zadrapanie, którego tu wcześniej nie było, wyraźna pamiątka tego co zrobili. Poczucie winy uderza w nią niczym pięść w skórzanej bokserskiej rękawicy, rozlewa się po żołądku jak palący bimber Szefa, który ponoć wypala kubki smakowe i dziury w żołądku.

Nie tak miało być.

— Skąd mieliby wiedzieć? Zresztą, myślisz, że by się tym przejęli? — odpowiada mu wreszcie z wystudiowaną obojętnością, w której czuć gniew.

Milczenie.

Dee kończy się ubierać i dopiero wtedy odwraca się do Sama. Anders nie odzywa się i spogląda na nią z koi, a jego małe, zielono-szare oczy sprawiają wyjątkowo smutne wrażenie. Wydaje się, że należą do przygnębionego psa, któremu ktoś właśnie sprawił wielką przykrość. Dopiero teraz dociera do niej jak bardzo Sam jest duży, dziwne, że nie zauważyła tego wcześniej, ale wtedy było jej naprawdę wszystko jedno.

Zresztą, jemu chyba też.

*

— Nie sądzę, żeby...

— Dlaczego nie, Sam?

— Ja... nie będę taki, jak moja żona.

— Jest nią tylko z nazwy. Straciłeś ją.

— Nie wiesz tego.

Dee smutnieje.

— Owszem, wiem — odpowiada.

Ma ochotę powiedzieć mu prawdę: _nigdy tak naprawdę nie była twoja_ , ale nie jest pewna, czy to sprawdza się także w wypadku tego małżeństwa. Jest jej naprawdę żal Sama. Ona przynajmniej wiedziała, że Lee dostanie tylko na okres próbny, możliwe, że trochę dłużej.

Szkoda tylko, że nie doczytała tego, co napisano drobnym druczkiem.

*

Seks z Samem jest czymś innym, niż to do czego przywykła, ale dobrze, tej nocy potrzebuje czegoś nowego, _znajome_ ją odrzuca i samo myślenie o nim sprawia, że pod skórą ruszają się jej małe, palące mrówki. Ręce Sama na jej piersiach, usta na brzuchu, palce w środku, _jak dobrze_ , Dee wygina kręgosłup i wbija paznokcie w miękką, ciepłą i wilgotną skórę Andersa, który po chwili też dochodzi - całe szczęście, że z milczeniem na ustach, jest mu za to naprawdę wdzięczna. Ona spogląda na niego z dołu i zauważa tatuaż, nigdy jeszcze nie widziała go tak bardzo z bliska. Czarne skrzydło, czarne pióra, jedna połowa większej całości (zastanawia się, czy Lee i Kara też znaleźli sobie jakieś ustronne, nieużywane miejsce i zostawili tam buty na zewnątrz albo po prostu zapomnieli o całym świecie i rzucili się na siebie tam gdzie stali, jak dwa nienasycone zwierzęta, nie nie nie, wcale nie chce i nie potrzebuje o tym myśleć), ślubne zobowiązanie. Sam odsuwa się i siada na krawędzi koi, musi uważać, żeby nie uderzyć głową o górne łóżko.

Dee sama nie wie, jak to się stało, poza tym, że sama tego chciała.

Poczekała, aż znajdą się na zupełnie pustym korytarzu, zawołała go po imieniu, a gdy spojrzał na nią, chwyciła go za krawędź koszuli i z całej siły przyciągnęła do siebie (był wysoki jak góra i pachniał potem, seksem i białym mydłem) i pocałowała. Zaskoczyła go tym, a zdziwienie na jego twarzy sprawiło, że wybuchnęła śmiechem i nie mogła przestać się śmiać, takie to wszystko było zabawne, a później zaczęła płakać i Sam dotknął jej twarzy, i gdy na niego znowu spojrzała, ujrzała w jego oczach to samo, co widziała ostatnio (codziennie) w lustrze.

Wolna sypialnia sama się znalazła i zrobili to, zupełnie na trzeźwo, ale z pasją i złością, jaką zapewne żadne z nich (a na pewno ona) się po sobie nie spodziewało.

Dee sądziła, że zna się trochę lepiej.

*

Myślała, że zrobiła to, żeby go zranić, ale dotarło do niej, że najbardziej ze wszystkich (prawdopodobnie) skrzywdzi to Andersa, a Lee będzie winił siebie, stwierdzi, że na to zasłużył i potraktuje to jako kolejny dowód na to, że powinni się rozstać i że nie są sobie przeznaczeni. Przeznaczenie, kurwa jego mać. Dlaczego dwoje ludzi nie może po prostu ze sobą być, bez żadnej domniemanej wskazówki czy ingerencji ze stronu losu?

Dee znowu płacze, a Anders niezgrabnie ją obejmuje, przez co ona płacze jeszcze bardziej, bo to nie powinno tak być, to nie on powinien być tym mężczyzną, to nie on miał siedzieć tutaj koło niej i pocieszać ją, jakby miała zaraz rozpaść się na kawałki.

Uspokaja się wreszcie w jego ramionach, mimo że nic nie jest tak, jak być powinno.

Więcej już raczej tego nie zrobią, zresztą, zdążyli się ubrać, a Dee ociera łzy z policzków i dochodzi do wniosku, że nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. Podejrzewa, że nie zrobiłoby to większej różnicy, Lee najwyraźniej i tak ma wylane na wszystko, co związane jest z tym ich związkiem. Może zauważy jego z zadrapań, to największe, na jej brzuchu, ale do główy nie przyjdzie mu najbardziej oczywiste z rozwiązań. Zapyta, co się stało, ona skłamie, że zahaczyła o coś ostrego, on skinie głową i podrapie się po jednym ze swoich niezliczonych po walce siniaków (przynajmniej nie będzie musiał kłamać, że _uderzył się o coś_ ). Najgorsze, że pewnie Lee dostanie kilka dni wolnego od latania i będą musieli spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu, nie wie jak to zniesie (coś wymyśli, zawsze tak to działało).

 _To nie jest małżeństwo._ , przechodzi jej przez myśl, i chociaż wie to już od dawna, nie jest jeszcze gotowa coś z tym faktem zrobić.

Nie jest pewna, co się mówi mężczyźnie, z którym właśnie zdradziło się męża, i z którego żoną mąż zdradza ciebie, bo przecież chyba nie _dziękuję_?

Dee jest jednak dobrze wychowana.

— Dziękuję, Sam — mówi, uśmiecha się słabo i wychodzi.

Stara nie oglądać się za siebie.


End file.
